Happy Birthday
by KuroKazumi
Summary: It's Kiyoteru's birthday, he expect the others to forget like they always do. He found a letter telling him to go to town square, but why? GakuKiyo slash


It's that day of the year, something that only happens once a year yet it feels so insignificant to him. Yes, it's December 4, Hiyama Kiyoteru's birthday. Unlike the other Vocaloids, December 4 celebrates three Vocaloid's birthdays. Which is Hiyama Kiyoteru's along side with Kaai Yuki's and Miki's. Between the three of them, Kiyoteru is the least popular and some Vocaloid doesn't even notices his existence, but the ones that do knows that he is one of the nicest and kindest there is. Especially Kamui Gakupo, a certain purple haired male that had has his eyes on him but often keeps a distance.

Kiyoteru starts his day like he usually do. He tends to treat his birthday like a normal day, he felt that there is no need to dress or act differently because to him, it's just a day. Since it is three Vocaloid's birthdays, people sometimes forget about it being Kiyoteru's birthday and just focus on Yuki and Miki. Kiyoteru doesn't mind. To him, it is more important if the two girls he sees as close families can enjoy a great day.

Kiyoteru walked out of his room and sees an envelope with his name on the living room table. He picks it up and open it.

To Kiyoteru:

Please meet me at the town square on 9am sharp.

The letter is short and simple, and it doesn't even have the name of the sender. It's currently 8 am so Kiyoteru went to grab a coat and went out with the letter in hand.

Kiyoteru arrived at the town square earlier than he had expected, it's only 8.45am. He walked around town square to see if 'he' had arrived yet, but he couldn't see anybody that he recognize.

Kiyoteru tightened the coat that he wore, it's colder that he had expected. He covered his entire neck and chin with a scarf and breathe against his gloves to keep his nose warm. Suddenly, there was a big coat on him and it felt so warm.

"You're early"

A warm breath on his ear, Kiyoteru turned around and sees somebody he knows very well…actually not that well. "K-Kamui-san, d-did you…" Kiyoteru stuttered, it's cold, and out of all people he didn't expect that it would be Gakupo that sent him the letter.

"Ah, yes, I sent that letter." Gakupo answered briefly. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face and he ask in his soft and gentle voice, "Would you mind taking a stroll with me? It's pretty cold for an early December, let's warm up."

"S-sure!" Kiyoteru answered the only thing he could answer. Gakupo started walking in front of him so Kiyoteru jogged a bit to catch up. They walked around the town square for nearly an hour, then they ended up going into the shopping mall.

There was a giant beautifully decorated Christmas Tree at the mall's entrance. Not to mention, the entire mall was beautifully decorated with Christmas themed decorations. It was so beautiful Kiyoteru couldn't help but to let out a light 'wow'. Kiyoteru saw Gakupo looking at him while he was admiring the mall like a child and felt embarrassed, his cheeks flushed red.

The two men walked around the mall and Kiyoteru caught Gakupo glancing at him from time to time and figured out something was going on. Kiyoteru suggested for some coffee and they went into a café.

Both of them were quiet, it felt really awkward. The sound of the coffee sipping filled the tensed air as it was the only sound that they made. "Erm…Kamui-san?" Kiyoteru decided to break the ice. "Yes?" Gakupo said, surprised, for some reason.

"Sorry for asking, but may I know the reason of you asking me to town square?" The question finally slipped his lips. "Erm…Well…" Gakupo fiddled with his fingers under the table, he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Y-you see… Since today is you birthday, I wanted to buy you a present. But I don't know what you'll like so I decided to invite you and ask you myself." Kiyoteru didn't know what to say, he felt…he felt bad but…happy. "You don't need to get me anything, really. For me, a simple 'Happy Birthday' would be more than enough…"

Gakupo expected Kiyoteru to say this, it's just like him, being so modest and considerate. But there's no way that there's nothing he would want in this huge mall.

Kiyoteru looked down, there's something in his eyes. "You see… Unlike you, not many people know about me and they wouldn't even know it's my birthday. They would have just…forget…like the past few years… Thank you for remembering, though."

Gakupo looked at Kiyoteru, a kind of pain hit his chest. 'Not me…I would never forget, Kiyoteru' Gakupo mumbled softly, so soft only he could hear. Gakupo stood up and pull Kiyoteru hand, dragging him out of the café.

"K-Kamui-san?!" Kiyoteru is surprised. "Still, accompany me for a walk. Okay?" Gakupo said, walking a few steps ahead of Kiyoteru. This time, Kiyoteru didn't even bothered to catch up and walk beside him. They walked for hours, but the both of them felt too awkward to talk to each other.

After a while, Gakupo went to the restroom. He can't think of anything to get for Kiyoteru. Shopping never felt so difficult before. When Gakupo came out, Kiyoteru wasn't at the same place he had left him. He couldn't find the brunette anywhere. After walking by a few shops, Gakupo found him in a toy store.

"Hey!"

"Ah! Oh, you're back." Kiyoteru was staring at a bunch of huge stuffed bears. "Are you thinking of buying one for Yuki?" Gakupo asked the only question he can think of. "Huh? Well no, not really." The brunette realized that it was probably weird for a grown man to be caught staring at stuffed animals.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Kiyoteru asked to break the awkwardness of Gakupo knowing that he was just staring at some stuffed animal. "Okay." They proceeded to have lunch at a small restaurant.

After Gakupo finished his lunch he left Kiyoteru to 'go to the restroom', but he was actually going to buy Kiyoteru's gift. Kiyoteru wondered why Gakupo was taking such a long time.

"Hey!"

"Ahh! Kamui-san, you gotta stop sca-" Kiyoteru was surprised that there was a huge stuffed bear hanging on his shoulder when he turned around. "Kamui-san, this…"

Gakupo was hunching beside Kiyoteru, and when Kiyoteru looked up,Gakupo kissed him lightly on the lips. "Happy Birthday, Kiyoteru." Gakupo said with a satisfied grin, leaving the poor Kiyoteru flustered and confused.

"Are you done? Let's go." Gakupo asked as the confused Kiyoteru nodded with a red face. Gakupo grabbed Kiyoteru's left hand with his right and held his hand the entire way back to his car.

Gakupo brought them to the Vocaloid mansion, the home of the few very successful Vocaloids including Gakupo. When they enter, Kiyoteru saw that every Vocaloids were present.

"Happy Birthday, sensei!" shouted everybody.

Kiyoteru was surprised, everybody was here and they remembered his birthday. "You see… I was in charge of distracting you while everybody else set this up." Gakupo explained it to Kiyoteru in a whisper. "But everything said to you was real though. Happy birthday!"

"Oh and erm… meet me after everything is over, I have another present I wanted to give you." Gakupo gave the flushed Kiyoteru a sly grin before pushing him into the crowd.


End file.
